Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Decade Duels is a Yu-Gi-Oh! video game for the Xbox 360. It was released on November 3, 2010 on the Xbox 360 Marketplace. Decade Duels is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! game for the Xbox 360 and features both Single Player and Multi Player gameplay, with the option for Tag-Team dueling in Multi Player. The cards available in game range from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon to Ancient Prophecy. The game was removed from the Xbox Live Marketplace, along with 10 Booster Packs that could be purchased in-game for 160 Microsoft Points each. It then reappeared on November 21, 2012, with an added "Plus" label at the end of the title. However, it was removed again merely a few hours after its reappearance. The Cosmo Blazer Sneak Preview mini-poster has a small advertisement for Decade Duels Plus, however, the URL listed on the advertisement; http://konami.com/ygo5ddecadesplus, is not yet active. On January 24, Konami officially announced Decade Duels Plus, and finally revealed what it was: an update that will add an additional 1000 cards, new features, new modes, and more. Those who purchased the original will be able to get the update for free, while the game itself will be relaunched at the same price. It will also be coming to the Xbox360 and PlayStation 3. No release date has been announced yet. Gameplay Decade Duels follows the standard Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game rules. Players can either duel against CPU opponents locally in Single Player mode or online against other opponents in both Player/Custom, Quick and Ranked Matches. Single Player In Single Player, the player is entered into the Fortune Cup. The player is first matched up against a variety of generic duelists in a preliminary tournament. Playing a series of 3 duels against 3 different duelists in the preliminary tournament will earn the player a rank based on games won and points earned by accomplishing certain tasks within each individual duel. If the player is rank 1 at the end of the preliminary tournament they will advance to the championship bracket featuring Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters such as Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. In the championship bracket the player will need to win all 3 of his/her matches (best 2 out of 3 duels) to be crowned champion of the tournament. Currently, Single Player is the only mode and way to earn cards. After completing a duel in Single Player, the player will be awarded cards based on how many points they have earned in the given duel. These cards, although random at times, can be based on the Deck of the previously challenged opponent. Result Items Players earn points based on accomplishments in a duel (both in Single and Multiplayer). In Single Player, for every 20 points earned, the player will be awarded a card (max 15) following the conclusion of the duel. Cards are only awarded in Single Player duels, and in Matches, whether you win or lose the game. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, you can play with or against other people or friends. There are two game-type matches including Player Matches and Ranked Matches. The host of a matchmaking game can customize the rules and settings for the duel. When hosting a match, the player can make the match to be a normal one-on-one match or a tag-team match with 3 other players. However, the tag-team rules in game are different from in real life. The turn procedure is the same thing as those in real life. In Tag Duels, Teammates share the same field and the same amount of Life Points, not individually. During a player's turn until the Draw Phase of the partner's turn (after the end of the opposing player's turn), the player (except for the teammate) can control all cards on their side of the field, meaning that the partner cannot activate any card (even his/her own), and the player's hand, deck, and extra deck remains on the field and active until then. Also, each team shares The host of a match can also set the amount of Life Points in a match and may provide other restrictions. List of Cards The cards selected are from a list of classics from Legend of Blue Eyes White Dragon to Ancient Prophecy. On December 22, 2010, Konami released 10 packs to purchase on the XBLA. Each pack costs 160 MS points.. DLC Card List *"Card Pack 001" - Cynthia's Deck *"Card Pack 002" - George's Deck *"Card Pack 003" - Paul's Deck *"Card Pack 004" - Skyun's Deck *"Card Pack 005" - Kuwabara's Deck *"Card Pack 006" - H.S. Deck *"Card Pack 007" - Lucky's Deck *"Card Pack 008" - Yuko and Catherine's Decks *"Card Pack 009" - Toshi's Deck *"Card Pack 010" - Mary's Deck Achievements *Become a Duelist - Play a single player game 10'G' *First to become a true Duelist - Win a Preliminary Tournament 10'G' *Become a Signer - Defeat Yusei 10'G' *Absolute King of the Turbo Duel - Defeat Jack 10'G' *You have talent! - Save an original Deck Recipe 10'G' *Create a friend! - Play a Tag Duel 10'G' *You became a tag Duelist! - Win a Tag Duel for the first time 10'G' *Becoming a special Duelist - Win and get a Rare Card 10'G' *Violent Duelist - Inflict at least 1 million total damage 20'G' *Lonely Duelist - 100 wins in Single Mode 30'G' *Friendly Duelist - 100 wins in Tag Duel 30'G' *Ultimate Duelist - 200 wins in any mode 40'G' Category:Video games